helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Glanz des Sonnenuntergangs
Abend über den Dächern der Stadt Leipzig. Mit blutroten Strahlen versinkt die glühende Sonne am Horizont hinter der Silhouette aus Kirchtürmen, Hochhäusern und Türmen... und erinnert mich an so Vieles, angefangen von meiner Geburt. Ja, ich kann mich tatsächlich an diese ersten Momente meines Lebens erinnern, damals... es war warm gewesen, und das erste Gesicht, welches ich erblickte war das meines Vaters - überglücklich strahlte er, weil es trotz schwerer Komplikationen - ja, wir, das heißt meine Schwestern Trixie und Chrysalis und ich, hatten es uns eben so überlegt und waren gleich alle drei auf einen Schlag gekommen - doch alles ein gutes Ende gefunden hatte. Dann entdeckte ich auch meine Mutter und die herum stehenden Ärzte und meinen großen Bruder Stryker, der in diesem Moment wohl nicht ganz kapierte was Sache war und wieso statt einem plötzlich drei Fohlen in ihren Hufen quäkten... na ja, und dann war da diese Sonne. Dieser Sonnenuntergang, solch ein prächtiger wie heute, er fuhr mir sanft durch die Mähne, streichelte mein Gesicht und trocknete mein nasses Fell... und dabei schimmerte mein Haar wie ein Diamant. Das muss der Moment gewesen sein, wo meine Mutter sagte: "Unsere Tochter... soll Sunset heißen... Sunset!" Und mein Vater setzte hinzu: "Sunset Shimmer, sie ist perfekt wie dieser Augenblick!" Ich schätze, dass er damit recht hatte und hat! --- So zogen die Jahre ins Land, noch eine kleine Schwester, Scootaloo, gestellte sich zu unserer glücklichen Familie, ich besuchte Fohlengarten und Schule, ärgerte mich gerne und oft mit meinen Geschwistern herum (insbesondere mit Stryker, weil er eben der älteste war) und lebte eigentlich ein ganz gewöhnliches Leben in Abratax, der Hauptstadt des Wechselponykönigreiches, welches meine Eltern gemeinsam regierten, bis er kam und alles veränderte: Der Krieg. Es war nicht irgendein Krieg, es war unser Krieg, und ich lernte ihn kennen, näher als es mir lieb war, und mit mir kämpften meine Eltern, Stryker als Scharfschütze und Trixie und ich als Krankenschwestern... unser Feind waren Kreaturen, wie sie noch kein Changeling je zuvor gesehen hatte: Zweibeiner, kaum als solche zu erkennen, und mit überlegenen Waffen gingen sie bald als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervor. Und der Preis war hoch: Meine Eltern wurden beide getötet, mein Vater fiel im Kampf und meine Mutter... ich will es einfach nur noch vergessen, aber ich kann nicht, ich kann es einfach nicht... als Verlierer des Krieges verlor das Land seine Ostküste und seine Nordberge, Chrysalis bestieg den verwaisten Thron und übernahm das Amt unserer Eltern, Stryker fühlte sich dazu außerstande und zog mit uns nach Ponyville, wo wir zu viert ein kleines Häuschen am Stadtrand bewohnten... vier gezeichnete Seelen. Stryker trat in die junge equestrianische Armee ein, er war unwirsch und hart geworden, Trixie seit dem Schicksalstag ein psychisches Wrack und Scootaloo verstand uns nicht... Und ich? Ich hatte jegliche Perspektive verloren, Studieren kam für mich nicht mehr infrage, nach einer Ausbildung stand mit auch kein Sinn... ich wollte eigentlich nur noch für meine Familie da sein. Doch das machte alles nur noch schlimmer. --- Trixie und ich hatten schon immer viel und gerne gezankt, sei es um eine besonders schöne Puppe, einem Kleid oder anderen Kleinigkeiten, aber nie war es so schlimm gewesen, wir brüllten uns fast pausenlos an, fetzten, beleidigten, prügelten uns, und Scoo kauerte in ihrem Zimmer und lauschte zitternd, wann denn wohl die eine der anderen den Kopf ganz abreißen würde. Wir stritten fortwährend, bis Stryker eines Morgens der Kragen platzte. Es bedurfte zwei Tritte in meinen und Trixies Hintern und wir saßen auf der Straße. Alles Betteln und Flehen half nichts, er ließ uns nicht zurück ins Haus geschweige denn zu Scootaloo: "Ihr habt ihr lange genug deutlich gemacht wie ihr sie liebt, jetzt liebt euch selber oder zieht euren eigenen Weg, aber kommt nie wieder diesem Haus zu nahe, sonst drehe ich derjenigen höchstpersönlich den Hals um!" Rumms!, die Tür war zu und wir davor, und uns dagegen wehren konnten wir auch nicht, er war der Älteste, Besitzer des Hauses und wir obendrein seit Kurzem volljährig... so mussten wir unseres Weges ziehen, und so zerstritten wie wir waren tat das vom Beginn des Anfang vom Ende jede für sich, vorher noch ein "ICH HASSE DICH, DU BIST AN ALLEM SCHULD!!!" zum Abschied der anderen an den Kopf werfend. Es sollte das letzte Mal sein, dass ich sie lebend sah. --- Auf der Straße zu leben war die Hölle, meine Mähne wurde struppig und ergraute, der Schnaps wurde mein Lebensgefährte, die Mülltonnen zum gedeckten Essenstisch. Ich wurde krank, und mit jedem Regen der fiel merkte ich, wie mein Leben mehr und mehr verfloss... doch eines wollte ich noch tun, bevor der bevorstehende Winter mich erfrieren lassen würde - einmal die große Bibliothek von Canterlot besuchen! --- "Du darfst hier nicht rein, tut mir leid." "Aber ich muss doch, es ist mein letzter Wunsch, bitte!" "So wie du aussiehst kannst du wahrscheinlich nicht mal lesen, also verschwinde besser, bevor ich dir deinen letzten Wunsch eigenhufig erfülle!" So ein mieses Arschloch, aber ich wäre ja nicht ich wenn ich es nicht noch einmal probiert hätte - natürlich nachts. --- Im Schutze der Dunkelheit brach ich ein Fenster mit Magie auf und verschaffte mir den sehnlichen Zutritt, der Nachtwächter schlief selbst, und so machte ich mich auf einen Streifzug durch die unendlichen Reihen von uralten Werken voller geheimer Zauber, Geschichte Equestrias und vielem mehr... es war der Wahnsinn, was es hier alles gab! Mit den Stunden wälzte ich mich zur Abteilung "Magie für Alihörner" durch und dachte mir: Ach warum nicht, hier kommt man nicht alle Tage her, und dumm bist du auch nicht! ... ein dicker Band hatte sofort meine Aufmerksamkeit inne, aber so spannend war er dann doch nicht, dafür das kleine, mit ihm aus der Reihe gefallene Büchlein: Teleportzauber trans- und interdimensional Hellje lernte ich erst viel später kennen, aber was ich dort fand... ich probierte es sofort aus. Und das veränderte mein ganzes Leben ein zweites Mal völlig. --- Vogelgezwitscher, leises Rauschen von Blättern, warme Sonnenstrahlen - so erwachte ich in einer anderen Welt, es hatte tatsächlich geklappt! Das Büchlein war mit mir gekommen, und ich wollte es mit Magie zu mir ziehen, aber oh Schreck, ich fühlte keine Magie mehr! Noch schlimmer, mein Horn war weg, und ich... meine Hufe, wo waren meine Hufe hin verschwunden?! --- So ging das einige Minuten, bis ich mein neues Ich schließlich doch in einem kleinen Bächlein betrachtete - wow, ich war... schön, so als Mensch. Diese Zweibeiner glichen den Unkaranern stark, aber jetzt wo ich eine von ihnen war würde das sicher nicht auffallen... na ja, nur das Laufen war etwas kompliziert, ich musste mich überall festhalten um nicht auf die Nase zu fallen! Was mir aber auch gut gefiel war die Kleidung die ich trug - Menschen sind immer angezogen, weil es ihnen sonst peinlich ist und sie laut anfangen zu quietschen, meinte mein Buch, und ich musste sagen: Du siehst verdammt gut aus, Sunset! --- Irgendwann war meine Neugier auf diese neue Welt dann doch geweckt und ich machte mich auf den Weg, einfach nach Gefühl, und fand schnell einen See, welcher wunderschön war... dort fand ich auch einen Weg und kam zu einem Bahnhof - die hatten hier auch Eisenbahn! Ein Zug rollte an den Bahnsteig und hielt genau vor mir, und guten Mutes stieg ich ein, die Türen schlossen sich und ab ging die Fahrt, hinaus ins Unbekannte. --- Wie gut dass kein Schaffner an Bord war, ich hatte natürlich kein Geld für eine Fahrkarte gehabt! - Dafür näherte sich der Zug bald einer großen Stadt, und aus dem offenen Fenster erblickte ich meine neue Heimat zum ersten Mal. Immer näher kamen wir dieser gigantischen Ansammlung aus Häusern, Türmen und welchen, die bis fast in den Himmel reichten! Fliegen können die Menschen nicht, auch keine Magie benutzen, aber dumm sind sie nicht, ihr Erfindergeist ist so legendär wie gefährlich!, las ich, hm, na das konnte ja was werden! "Meine Damen und Herren, unser nächster Halt ist Leipzig Hauptbahnhof, diese Zugfahrt endet dort, bitte alles aussteigen!" Leipzig also! --- Auf Gleis 17 trat ich zum ersten Mal staunend auf den Bahnsteig, umgeben von Menschen über Menschen. Dieser Strom riss mich mit sich fort, hinaus auf den Vorplatz, auf dem bunte Straßenbahnen in alle Richtungen abfuhren - Wahren, Grünau Nord, Markkleeberg West, Sommerfeld? Ähm... doch lieber Innenstadt! --- Das hier war größer als Manehatten und Fillydelphia zusammen, ja, allein dieses Zentrum war größer als ganz Canterlot! Und was es hier alles zu kaufen gab... irre! Zu dumm, dass ich kein bisschen Geld hatte - Menschengeld schon erst recht nicht - und es zu beschaffen war die Devise... nur dumm, dass es hier nicht so war wie in Equestria, wo man in jeden Landen gehen und nachfragen konnte, ob man denn für etwas Arbeit auch einen Lohn bekommt... "Sie wollen WAS?!" "Spinnen Sie?!" "Sie sind doch nicht ganz dicht!" "Geh nach Hause Mädchen und belästige mich nicht!" Unfreundliches Pack! --- Der Abend brach an und Unruhe in mir aus - sicher, schlafen konnte ich irgendwo, aber die dunklen Straßen machten mir Angst, und dort hausten schon unzählige andere Obdachlose... nein, lieber nicht! Dummerweise waren die anderen Optionen nicht besser, zum Nachfragen hatte ich schlichtweg den Mut verloren... was tun? Auf einer Parkbank sitzend, was wohl das kleinste Übel sei, und den Sonnenuntergang genießend betrachtete ich meinen Lieblingsanhänger im letzten Licht des Tages - das einzige, was mir von meinen Eltern geblieben war - und drehte ihn traurig zwischen meinen Fingern hin und her, als ich plötzlich eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen in ungefähr meinem Alter bemerkte, die auf mich zukamen und sich vor meinem Sitzplatz aufbauten: "Hey du, verschwinde von unserer Bank!" Das Mädchen hatte grell violette Haare und wirkte so freundlich wie Trixie mit Periode, und außerdem, in Equestria gehörte keine Bank irgendjemandem! "Eure Bank? Steht da etwa dein Name drauf?" Statt einer Antwort ernetete ich höchst überraschte Blicke der sechs Menschen, ein großer Junge mit dunklem Haar und merkwürdigem Akzent trat vor und grinste: "Du hast ganz schön Mut, Kleine, und das gefällt mir!" Jetzt war ich verwirrt: "W-wieso denn das?" "Och, nur so - sag mal, was machst du hier so spät noch, ganz alleine?" "Na ja, ich... ich bin... von zuhause... weggegangen... und... und neu hier..." "Wieso bist du abgehauen?!" "Meine Eltern sind tot und mein Bruder hat mich rausgeschmissen!", sprudelte es einfach aus mit hinaus und Tränen standen in meinen Augen, "und jetzt weiß ich einfach nicht mehr weiter!" "Was ein Arsch!", kam es unerwartet von dem Mädchen, welches sich neben mich flätzte und mir ihren Arm um die Schultern legte, "na Kopf hoch, so schlimm ist das auch nicht!" "Schnauze Babs!", zischte ein anderer Junge, "das is voll mies von dem, ey, wenn isch den erwisch dann mach isch den Krankenhaus!" "Ali, gut is!", fauchte der große Junge und nahm überraschend meine Hand, ich ließ sie ihm, er reichte mir ein Taschentuch: "Du brauchst Hilfe, und wir helfen dir, keine Sorge... ähm ja, wie heißt du eigentlich?" "Sunset... Sunset... Shimmer!" "Sunset, gefällt mir - na denn, wenn du möchtest kannst du heute Nacht bei mir zuhause übernachten, meinen Alten ist das eh egal und Platz haben wir genug!" "Oh vielen vielen Dank!", hauchte ich glücklich und fiel ihm - Vassilief aus Wolgograd - fast um den Hals, was schon ziemlich komisch ausgesehen haben musste, so eine halbe Geste - die anderen lachten jedenfalls, aber das machte mir nichts "Du bist voll korrekt Aische!" - "Ja, isch mag disch auch voll!" - "Voll cool, Sunset und so!" ... sie mochten mich, ich sie, sie nahmen mich in ihre Mitte und trugen mich die wenigen Meter bis zu einer Straßenbahnhaltestelle, wo wir in eine Tram stiegen und davon fuhren. --- Wir mochten nicht lange gefahren sein, als ein Mann in den Wagen stieg und brummte: "Fahrscheinkontrolle!" "Ich habe keinen!", stellte ich entsetzt fest, Vassilief, der neben mir saß, blieb locker: "Ja und, ich auch nicht, keiner von uns!" "Aber was machen wir jetzt?!" "Bruce und Ali machen das schon, keine Sorge." Als der Kontrolleur bei den beiden war und ihre Tickets verlangte griffen sich beide in die Jackentaschen - und ein Springmesser und eine Pistole kamen zum Vorschein! "Reicht das, du Affe, hä?!" --- Mit zitternden Knien stieg ich an der nächsten Station aus, die beiden Waffenbrüder verließen als letzte lachend den Wagen, nachdem sie den armen Mann grün und blau geschlagen hatten: "Boar ey war das krass, isch schöör!" "Voll homo der Schweineficker ey, wie isch den weggerotzt hab ey!" "Ihr seid voll die Gangster Jungs!", bekräftigte Babs und klaute nebenbei noch ein Büschel Bananen aus der Auslage eines Obst- und Gemüsegeschäftes, "für euch zwei Oberaffen!" Unter dem Gejohle der anderen bewarfen sie damit vorbeifahrende Autos, ehe wir alle in eine dunklen Seitenstraße einbogen, die so eng war, dass das Gelächter von allen Häuserwänden gespenstisch wiederhallte: "Hey Sunset, alles klar bei dir, du siehst du blass aus!" "Ich... ihr habt einfach diesen Schaffner verprügelt, ich... ich hatte echt Angst..." "Oh Sunny, es tut mir leid, ich hätte dich vorwarnen müssen, aber so ganz ohne Gewalt geht es nie, da erreicht man nichts! Du wirst sehen, meine Familie ist da ähnlich gestrickt - ich hoffe, das ist nicht zu heftig für dich..." "Nein!", erwiderte ich schnell, um ihn nicht zu verunsichern, und damit war's gut - na ja, fast... so ganz wohl war mir nicht mehr bei der Sache, aber hey, wenn die Menschen so tickten war das eben so! --- Das Haus war gigantisch und wirkte von außen wie eine unwirtliche Ruine, aber im Inneren offenbarte sich seine verborgene Schönheit - und seine Bewohner: Überall sprangen wild kreischende Kinder herum, ein paar lümmelten sich von zwei quäkenden Fernsehern, ein riesengroßer Tisch füllte die andere Hälfte dieses monströsen Wohnzimmers, eine nicht unbedingt kleinere Küche schloss sich an. Eine Treppe wie die große des Canterlot-Schlosses führte nach oben, Vassilief eröffnete: "Willkommen in unserem bescheidenen Heim, Sunset!" Na wenn das mal nix war! --- Der nächste Morgen begann etwas holprig, weil eine von Vassiliefs Verwandten mich um halb Acht von der Couch kickte: "Ey, verzieh dich, ich will RTL gucken!" ... lol, RTL gucken, was war denn das? Gut geschlafen hatte ich dennoch wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr, und so brauchte ich auch nach allem eine ordentliche Dusche... kaum war ich im Bad fertig kam auch schon Vassilief gut gelaunt ein Liedchen pfeifend die Treppe hinunter: "Guten Morgen Sunny - gut geschlafen?" "Joar, doch, saugut!", musste ich mir eingestehen, "nein warte, besser als gut!" "Zu hart?" "Ach iwo, besser als jede Parkbank auf jeden Fall!", da mussten wir beide lachen, "und sage mal... ich will jetzt nicht irgendwie falsch rüberkommen, aber... ich suche Arbeit - weißt du nicht zufällig was für mich?" Die Augen meines Gegenübers leuchteten für einen Moment hell auf: "Aber hundertpro, du bekommst überall Arbeit, aber... gehst du nicht eigentlich noch zur Schule?" "Na ja...", das mit dem Studium in Equestria verschwieg ich lieber für's Erste, "schon, aber so ganz ohne Geld..." "Geld ist hier in Leipzig das geringste und größte Übel - hast du keins sieht's schlecht aus, hast du Grips, Mut und keine Achtung vor anderen außer deiner Familie, dann macht sie dich reicher, als du es dir je erträumen kannst!" "Woar, das hört sich... gewaltig an!" "Eben, und du gehörst ja jetzt ganz offiziell dazu!" Na das war aber nen Ding! "Wie jetzt, ich gehöre dazu?!" "Nun... du hast bei mir übernachtet und kein Zuhause mehr, oder? - Also wird dich hier niemand einfach wieder auf die Straße setzen, denn das zählt auch - Freundschaft, Gemeinschaft, Familie!" "Alles... alles klar, vielen tausend Dank dir!" "Och, nicht dafür... und wenn du mitkommen willst, in zehn Minuten fahren wir los!" "Na aber gerne doch!" Der Tag fing ja schonmal klasse an! --- Das Frühstück mit zwei Schwestern und der Oma meines neuen Freundes war auch nicht schlecht, auch wenn die Alte schon bestimmt keinen einzigen Zahn mehr im Mund hatte und ihren Wodka mit einem Schluck Kaffee trank... hin zur Schule kamen wir per Lieferwagen, in dem auch die ganze Horde von gestern Abend mitreiste - selbst Ali, Bruce und Babs waren mit von der Partie! Das Autofahren war schon eine Klasse für sich, aber unbeschreiblich aufregend und schön - ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man damit so schnell ans Ziel kommt, und als ich schließlich vor ihr stand, kam ich aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Das war sie also, die Equestria High. Meine neue Heimat. --- ... Kategorie:Unvollendet